You're You
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: A year after Tom left. Jude new someone is perfect. But what happens when he isnt perfect, he has a past and it involves Tommy. Now Jude is in danger. Jommy Oneshot! R and R


A/N: Okay so, this is about a year after Tommy left. Jude was heartbroken but then realized she needed to move on. Although, she knew Tommy would always be there in her heart she needed closure. Someone to help her get over him. She found that someone but he turned into something more. But what happens when her past catches up with him, and her new guy isn't exactly a dream? Also, the guy who took the pictures chickened out and never sent them to Jude, he threw them out. LOL. Hope you all like my story! Also, Jude and Sadie become a lot closer after her mom left, and when she left she left for good. Stuart gave up on trying to buy the house and ran away with Yvette.

JFVSH

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm. I really wanna stay but I need to get to the studio." 18-year old Jude Harrison

said getting off of Cody's lap after a little make-out session in his apartment. Jude has

been going out with Cody for a good 3½ months now. Cody is 19 while Jude is 18. Cody

was the stronger type with longer dark brown hair. He has really expressive blue eyes, a

lot like Tommy's. He actually looked a lot like Tommy; he was nothing like Tommy

though. He was always open about how he felt; he was a perfect boyfriend, and his style

was gangster. Jude and Cody practically lived together. She was always over and had

some of her stuff there, she also had a key; but she did have her own apartment. It was

small but it was fine since it was just her. She got off Cody's lap and started to walk out

after turning around and blowing him a kiss over her shoulder. He has told Jude that he

loved her but she couldn't say it back; he was hurt but he respected it. He didn't push

her.

She got in her car and started to drive toward the studio. Kwest was her producer and her sales were going fine. Darius has really warmed up to her; he lets her off with a lot of stuff. He learned to respect that a lot of stuff she does was part of who she was; like the red hair which she got back (but it is still curled like in no sleep till Brooklyn.)

She pulled up to G-Major and walked inside like she owned the place, she was always like that after she spent time with Cody, and he was great. Although he was secretive a lot of the stuff that didn't have to do with Jude but she wasn't one to pry. The only person that could tell she wasn't completely happy was Kwest. He knew she never really would be until she found closure with Tommy. Tommy had actually called Kwest that weekend. He couldn't tell Jude about it. Tommy wanted to come back but he still needed to take care of some things. He was staying with family.

Jude walked into the studio and found Kwest mixing her latest song. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes, she disguised her voice and said "Where's my money? Your time is up!"

Kwest jumped and when he saw it was Jude he calmed down. "What, you got some gambling or money problems I should know about Kwest?" Jude said laughing as she sat down next to him, in Tommy's old chair. Kwest started laughing. He was suddenly very nervous around Jude, he couldn't tell her about Tommy. Jude who was staring intently decided to say something. "Kwest, did something happen with Tommy?"

Before Kwest could lie about it Cody came bursting into the studio, he seemed really excited. "Jude! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Before Jude could even answer he grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the alley. Jude cringed remembering that this was her and Tommy's spot. But Cody was too busy pacing to realize. "Guess what?" He asked getting more and more excited by the second.

Jude placed a finger to her chin pretending to think, "I am thinking something along the lines of winning the lottery because you seem pretty excited."

Cody grabbed her hands and they sat down on a bench that was placed near them. "My mom invited me home for a week this summer. Since it is almost summer she wants me there next week. She lives in New York. Usually she just wants us boys there, me and my brother, but this time she said she wants us to bring anyone special to us. You know I love you, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to her beach house in New York with me."

Jude smiled; she knew how much his family meant to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I would love to go! I get to meet your family! I am so excited!"

Cody immediately stood up and spun her around, he was so excited. He hasn't seen his family since that night. After that they stopped talking to him and he realized how much they really meant to him. "Oh and by the way, my brother will probably be there too. He's my older brother and pretty much keeps to himself. That okay?"

Jude nodded, "Yeah, that's fine! When are we leaving?"

"I was thinking Sunday. Today is Thursday so that gives us two days to get packed and everything. Then we can come home the following Saturday. You want to go talk to Darius?"

"Yeah, I am so excited. I can't believe this! I am going to go pack! Well, talk to Darius and then pack! You think you can give me a ride home?" Jude asked while walking back into the studio slowly.

Cody followed, "Why? I mean most of your stuff is at my place anyway. Why don't you just come back there?" He asked slyly while kissing her neck. She bent her head over giving him more access. She laughed and nodded. Although she did push him away so she could go talk to Darius.

She walked into the studio to find Darius on his phone. She sat down, following his hand motion, and patiently waited for him to finish his conversation. When he finally got off the phone he leaned over his desk, resting his forearms for support.

"So, what can I do for my favorite artist?" he asked.

"Um, I was actually wondering if I could get a few days off."

Darius looked at her confused, "Jude, you know that's no problem, how does three days sound. You look like you could use a break anyway." He said turning to his day planner.

"Actually Darius, I was thinking more like a week and a half. I was going to go to New York with Cody."

"Jude. That's a pretty long time for no work."

"I understand that. I could definitely write a bunch of songs, I could also make sure I have the tunes down and everything. I'll talk to Kwest about them on the phone. Please Darius, this really means a lot to Cody." Jude pleaded.

"Okay Jude calm down, that's fine. I know you need some time off. Just make sure you think things through with Cody, I think of you like my own Jude, be careful."

Jude laughed but then she saw that he was serious, "Okay, I will D. Thank you so much, you wont be sorry with what I come up with!"

Jude got an excited expression and went outside to find Cody leaning against his motorcycle. He extended his hand with a helmet on the end, she help up her hand and shook her head no, "I need to drive my car home, and I can't leave it here." With that she started toward her classic red Mustang. She got in and followed behind Cody who had pulled out right in front of her. He drove home and she was behind him all the way. When they got to the apartment building they walked in together and the second they got in the door Cody pushed Jude against the door and started to kiss her. She kissed back but after a few minutes of being oxygen deprived they both pulled apart. They were both breathing deeply and Cody was playing with the hem of her shirt. She swatted his hand away with a smile. "We need to go pack," she whispered while still breathing deeply. He nodded reluctantly and they made their way to the bedroom.

They pulled out a bunch of clothes when Cody saw a chain. It was a thick silver chain with a lock on the end. He wore it in his pocket all the time. He picked it up off his dresser and walked over to Jude. He slipped the chain around her neck from behind. She looked down at it and smiled, she knew how much the chain meant to him, he barely ever took it off. He wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind and leaned down and kissed her neck. Then he whispered in her ear, "All of my friends have one like that, they give it to their girl. Will you wear my chain?" He started to nibble on her ear and she laughed but accepted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day finally came that they were leaving for New York. Jude was so excited and Cody actually seemed nervous. They were sitting on a plane at 5 in the morning and they should get in New York at about 7 or 8 (a/n: I don't know how long a flight from Toronto to New York is so I am making it about 2½ hours or so. Okay? Good. Lol) They had both fallen asleep until the stewardess shook them saying the seatbelt light had been turned on and they would be landing within the next 10 minutes. They thanked her and fastened their seatbelts. "So, how are we getting there? Is someone picking us up because I don't want to meet your family when I have plane hair?" Jude said with a slight smile, but she was actually serious.

Cody laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "You look beautiful, but we are taking a cab so you don't need to worry. When we get there we are actually gonna see my brother first. He has been living there for awhile when we had some family situation; my parents go for a walk every morning so they most likely won't be there when we get there."

Jude nodded and they finally landed. They went to baggage claim and hailed a cab. Everything was going smoothly and they drove out to Montauk. That's where they lived, the cab driver pulled up to a very large beach house right on the water. It was beautiful. Jude was in awe as she stepped out of the cab. She felt the soft see breeze against her face and softly lift the hair off her shoulders. She closed her eyes savoring the moment. You never got that in Canada. She smiled as she looked over at Cody struggling with all the bags trying to be a man. Not that he couldn't life them all but they were just at a bad angle. She ran over and helped him by grabbing some of the bags. She looked over at a sign on the door before actually making it inside, it read; "Home of L'acte de foi." That was Cody's last name. He was French and he once told her that it translated to the act of faith. She thought it was an amazing last name. They made their way inside and Cody called out, "Hello!" and no one answered. He shrugged and walked over to the fridge. He found a note:

--Cody,

Je sais que vous devriez obtenir à la maison aujourd'hui. (I know you should be getting home today)

Vous obtiendrez probablement à la maison avant que je fais. (You will probably get home before I do)

Je suis sorti pour la nourriture. (I went out for food)

Je devine vous a traversé déjà le frigo et a trouvé rien qui n'est comestible. (I guess you already went through the fridge and found nothing that is edible)

Maman et le papa sont allés sur leur promenade de matin et doivent être arrière à de dix heures. (Mom and dad went on their morning walk and should be back at about 10-o'clock)

Je regarde en avant à la réunion de votre amie. (I am looking forward to meeting your girlfriend)

Vous voir à aimé neuf heures. (See you at like 9-o'clock)

Cela est quand je dois rentrer. (That's when I should get back)

--Tommy

Cody laughed as he threw the note out. His brother was probably just trying to warm up his French because he knew his mother would bombard him with it when he saw her. He walked back into the living room to find Jude lying on the couch half asleep. He laughed as he threw her a soda. To his surprise she caught it. She thanked him and took a sip. "So where's this infamous brother of yours?"

Cody (laughing): "He went out food shopping, shouldn't get back for (he looked at his watch) another hour. And my parents are out for their walk and should get back at about 10. So we have time for you to make me happy before we face hell."

He kissed her but she pulled away laughing, "I thought you were all excited about coming?"

"I was but then I forgot how long it has been since we last saw each other and as much as I want you to meet her, my mom might start planning our wedding."

Jude gave a fake pout, "Oh, poor baby. Well, I would love to make you happy (Cody smirks) as long as it involves keeping our clothes on, because all I need is your parents walking in on us and then their first impression of me is slut. And you can't redo a first impression.

He laughed and kissed her, passionately. After a long time of this he laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her. She put her arms on his shoulders and one of his hands was supporting his weight and the other was cradling her head. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door open. But they did hear the dropping of groceries. Cody quickly got off of Jude and turned to face his awkward brother. "Sorry man just wanted to say welcome home. Is this the girl the brought home?" He asked gesturing to the girl that was still semi-under Cody. She recognized his voice and couldn't move. Cody got off of Jude and nodded, "Yeah, my brother Tom, meet my girlfriend Jude, Jude Harrison."

Jude sat up and smiled awkwardly and waved at Tom. Tom couldn't close his eyelids if he tried. "Ju-Jude?"

Cody looked between the two. "You know here? Why didn't you tell me you know my brother Jude?"

"Uh, Tommy never told me his real last name and you never told me your brother was Tom Quincy. So, you can't pin this one on me."

"Well, you never told me what your "girlfriend's" (he does air quotes) name was so you can't pin it on me either."

Cody looked between the two again, "So how exactly do you two know each other, please tell me you didn't sleep with her Tom."

Jude slapped his arm playfully, "He was my producer smart ass. You really think I would sleep with Tom?"

Tom made a look of mock hurt, putting a hand to his chest. "Must you say it like that Harrison? Like it's the worst thing in the world?"

Jude smirking and looking at him, "Well, it probably is. But what I meant was I wouldn't just sleep with anyone. I'm not like that."

This made Tommy smile, after ignoring the first part, at least now he knew that she didn't sleep around. He never thought she did but when you are in love you worry, any normal person would.

Jude stood up and stretched. Her shirt lifted and Tommy noticed her bellybutton ring. He then noticed a thick silver chain hanging from her jean pocket; although it didn't faze him because he couldn't stop staring at her perfect stomach. Cody noticed this and grabbed Tommy by his upper arm dragging him into the kitchen, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tommy followed/stumbled after Cody and sat on a bar stool located in the kitchen. "What's up?" he asked.

Cody was pacing now, "What the hell Tom? I love Jude, I actually love her and you can't keep your eyes off her! Don't screw this up for me! What is going on between you two!"

Tommy got up now remembering the chain from Jude's jeans, he was now more then a little upset with Cody and concerned for Jude. "What the hell is going on with you, Cody? You said you would quit, and now Jude is in danger. I care about her dude and you are putting her at risk, does she even know your situation? Does she know who your friends are or are you going to keep her in the dark until they hurt her? I won't let that happen to her, she is too special for that!"

Jude could hear them now. She walked into the kitchen and pretended that she didn't hear anything. She sat down next to Tommy and grabbed a grape from a bowl sitting in the middle of the island, "I thought I should try and break up this fight, I heard yelling, what's going on?" she asked, she could really turn her clueless ness on and off sometimes.

Cody looked at her, "You didn't hear what we were saying?"

Jude shook her head no, "Why should I know, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just family stuff. (Turning to Tommy) Tom, when will maman and papa be back?"

Tommy shook his head and shrugged, he didn't say a word. Instead he got up and walked out onto the deck. Jude watched him; she could tell something about Cody was bothering him. Just then the door swung open and a dark haired woman burst through the door, "Where's my baby boy!" she yelled extending her arms for a hug.

"Bonjour ma mere, (gesturing to Jude) C'est mon amour. (Hello my mother, this is my love.)"

Jude stood up and extended her hand, although she was far from fluent she switched from Italian to French in school after her 17th birthday (when Tommy said he was French, get it? Do ya? Do ya? LOL) "Bonjour Madame L'acte de foi. Je m'appelle Jude, Jude Harrison. Et Monsieur est ou? Tu maison est tres beau, je suis muet! (Hello Madame Act of Faith. My name is Jude, Jude Harrison. And Mr. is where? Your house id very very beautiful, I am speechless!)"

"Merci Mademoiselle. Tu est beau est tres genre. Bienvenue a Montauk. Comment mon fils vous traite? Je veux savoir everythig de vous deux oiseaux d'amour. (Thank you Miss. You are beautiful and very kind. Welcome to Montauk. How is my son treating you? I want to know everything about you two lovebirds.)

Jude began to giggle and Cody thought it was his turn to step in, "Ah, ma mere; where is papa?"

"At the car darling. Has this young girl met Tom yet?"

"Yea, they actually knew each other before. (Mrs. L'acte de foi gave him a look but he put his hand up in an 'I don't know' kind of way)

Just then an older man walked in, he was looking at the pair (Cody and Jude) like they were something disgusting. "So, Cody came back after all. And he brought a pet."

Jude scoffed, "I'm Jude, sir, Jude Harrison. I am a person and would like to be treated like one. I am sure Cody feels the same." Jude said softly but not lacking confidence.

"Girl, you have a pretty strong head on your shoulders. You might want to get out of my son's grasp before he pulls you in too far. How old are you?"

"Eighteen sir, almost nineteen."

Mr. L'acte de foi just nodded and put his hands in his pockets, he turned on his heals and walked away. Jude looked over and Cody, his hands were in his pockets also but his head was to the ground. Jude then looked up and Mrs. L'acte de foi. She had a smile on her face, "I think you will survive this family just fine Jude; please come into the kitchen with me."

Jude looked over and Cody whose head was now raised, she gave him a soft smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Don't let him bother you, just be happy you're here with me." She then smiled and so did he. Jude then retreated to the kitchen with Mrs. L'acte de foi.

IN THE KITCHEN

Jude started the conversation after Mrs. L'acte de foi retreated to a cabinet and started rummaging though it.

"So, Mrs. L'acte de foi…"

"Please, girl, call me Marie-Anne. Ah-ha! I found it!" She said pulling out an old looking book; it had lace on the cover and fabric samples coming out of what seemed like very page. "Girl, you seem to have a very fair complexion, so I am thinking a winter wedding. How does that sound?"

Jude almost choked on air, "Wh-what? What, uh, what wedding?"

Why your wedding mon petit, we need to begin planning, right after summer is fall, then winter. That is not so much time."

"Marie-Anne, I care about your son very much and he cares about me but we are far from marriage, very very far."

Marie-Anne looked disappointed but put the book away none the less.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT DAY

Jude was sitting outside on the deck surrounding a swimming pool. It was located in the house's backyard which was very large and had grasses giving it a look that resembled a field. But the wind that blew was definitely from an ocean. Jude was contemplating going swimming in the real ocean but decided against it, maybe tomorrow with Cody. She was just sitting enjoying the cool breeze when she felt a warm blanket surround her shoulders.

"The wind is nice but after awhile it gets cold, thought you might want that."

Tommy came into view and sat down on a chair beside her. She nodded and thanked him, staying as quiet as possible; she didn't need her voice breaking and giving him more of a reason to be cocky.

"Decided to escape already?"

"I felt it was the right time, even after I told your mother that Cody and I weren't getting married she put the book away but changed to the type of dress I would want. I decided then that she probably wouldn't leave me alone so I thought it was time to go." Jude replied with a laugh. But Tommy was silent.

"Jude, I am going to cut to the chase here; what are you doing with my brother?"

Jude looked at him like he had three heads, "What do you mean? He's my boyfriend, we're seeing each other, I'm his girl, I don't really know how else to spell it out for you."

"He's not a good idea, Jude. I saw the chain hanging from your jeans. Do you even know him?"

"He is always open with me, Tommy, unlike you. I don't know much about his past but all that really matters is who he is now. Why do you care so much?"

"Because Jude, I care about you!"

Jude was getting frustrated now, "Well, I'm not yours to care about anymore Tom! Besides, even when I was yours to care about you never did anyway!"

Jude got up and threw the blanket at her feet, she turned to go down the steps that led to the bare ground so she could make her way back to the house but Tommy stopped her. "Jude, I lo…"

Jude cut him off, "Tom, if you didn't see me here you probably never would have come back or come to find me! You better not say 'love' because you don't! And don't kid yourself or me! It's not fair. When Cody says it to me I can believe him! Now let me go!"

When she said the last part she wasn't just talking about her arm which he was holding. Tommy was shocked that Cody said he loved Jude, he had told Tom that before but he didn't know that he said it Jude herself. Tommy reluctantly let Jude go and she stormed off in the direction of the house. Tommy watched Cody exit the house as Jude was about to enter. He pulled her aside and started to rub her cheek. Then he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back. They sat on one of the recliner chairs and continued this. It broke Tommy's heart. They finally pulled away and wrapped each other in a tight and reassuring embrace. As she was hugging Cody she looked up at Tommy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

Tommy woke up and walked, still half asleep, downstairs. He expected to see Jude and Cody snuggling or something equally sickening on the couch. Instead no one was to be seen.

Tommy walked over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. The he saw Jude walk in yawning and rubbing her already messy red bed hair. She was wearing a gray beater and yellow/gray striped sweat pants. He saw the chain once again dangling from her pocket. She was also half asleep.

"Morning" he said, trying to stay her friend.

"Morning" she responded.

"Listen Jude, about last night…"

Jude wouldn't let him finish, "Have you seen Cody?"

"Aw, are you looking for little old me?" Cody said entering through the front door.

Tommy felt sick to his stomach as Cody leaned in to give Jude a kiss on the lips. He was determined to make Jude see the truth to his brother before she got hurt. "So, Cody, where were you?"

Cody looked at his brother; he knew damn well where he was. "Out."

Jude gave him a funny look but Cody ignored it. "So, Jude, you want to go swimming in the real ocean? You just can't get that in Canada."

Jude smiled, "Yeah, let me go get changed." With that Jude ran out of the room toward the guest room where she was staying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN THE KITCHEN

Cory watched Jude run away and laughed. She was so cute when she got all excited like that. His smile faded when he saw his brother's face.

"So, you were out with the boys again? Did John ask you to come back?"

Cody looked down and started tapping his hand on the counter top. "Yeah, yeah he did."

Tommy was surprised, "What did you say? What did he do?"

Cody looked up at his brother, "I told him yeah. I am going back. Don't tell Jude."

Jude walked in just as he said this, "Don't tell Jude what?"

She was wearing a black bikini top under a white wife-beater and shorts. Her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head and she had sun glasses sitting there also. She eyed both of the guys and they both just shook their heads.

Jude looked straight at Cody, "Cody? What are you not telling me? I knew something was going on yesterday? What are you keeping from me?"

Tommy looked at the two sympathetically. Jude couldn't take it anymore. "Whatever it is I hope it isn't too important because I can't even look at you right now Cody." With that she ran away from the guys and out the front door. She slammed it on her way out and Cody just hung his head. Tommy looked at his brother like he had three heads. "You're not going to go after her!" Cody didn't move, so Tommy ran out in the direction that Jude had taken off in moments before. But, when he got outside she was no where to be seen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO WHEREVER JUDE IS

Jude didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she couldn't be near Cody, and she couldn't be near Tommy because he would just say 'I told ya so' and then make her fall in love with him again.

Jude crossed her arms over her chest when she heard a ding. She looked down to find that the chain Cody had given her fell on the ground. She picked it up and fingered it gently. She let a single tear roll down her eye; she loved Cody, she really did but she just couldn't say it. It seemed like too much of a commitment then she was ready for. She continued to run her fingers over the chain when she realized she didn't know where she was. She looked around and only saw a bunch of guys huddled around. They were gangster style like Cody and Jude wasn't afraid of them. She wasn't going to talk to them but she had no problem walking past them like most people would have tried to avoid. But as she passed one of them grabbed her arm, preventing her from taking another step.

"Where did you get that?" He asked gesturing to the chain in her hands.

"My boyfriend gave it to me." That's when she noticed that all the guys were wearing identical ones. Some of the guys were holding knives and Jude noticed on or two guys with guns in their pockets.

"Where's your boyfriend now sexy?" The guy was really close to her and although his hands were on her hips she felt his begin to slide one inside her shorts. He then began to trail kisses on her neck.

"Leave her alone and for god's sake try to keep it in your pants Andrew!"

Jude was too afraid to move and turn around to see who it was. Suddenly she was taken by the arm again and led brutally away from the group. Whoever it was that was dragging her had short blond hair which was slicked down and he was in baggy shorts with green boxers sticking out. He had on a camo tee-shirt and he has brass knuckles on that said word on his right hand and life on his left. "Word-life?" Jude thought. He led her into an unfamiliar building. Finally when they were alone he let her go and stared at her. "Who's your boyfriend? Who gave you that?"

Jude started to get afraid, this guy saved her but that didn't mean he was safe. "Cody, Cody L'acte de foi is my boyfriend. He gave me his chain about a week ago." Her voice began to break.

"Cody's my best friend. Has been for over 17 years. He's a good guy." Jude calmed down, he knew Cody and they were friends; he wouldn't hurt her, or so she thought. "All of his girlfriends are _good_ too." He shoved her against the wall and started to kiss her, hard. Jude tried to push away but he was strong. Really strong. Jude never stood a chance. He kissed her so hard that she had no choice but to kiss back, it was so involuntary thought. His hands burned her and she couldn't help but feel the pain, that didn't hurt more, though, then the fact that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Why would Cody give me this if it was just going to hurt me?" Jude thought discarding the chain from her grasp, without even realizing it her shirt soon followed. She couldn't feel his touch anymore; she was numb and refused to feel his disgusting hands all over her. Just as he was about to unclasp her bra the door shot open revealing a very strong and pissed off figure. "Leave her alone." The figure growled.

The guy didn't move but instead moved his dirty hands down Jude's thighs and then back up, under her shorts. Then the figure spoke again.

"John so help me god if you don't let that girl go right now you will be in intensive care while they try to revive you." The figure started moving toward the pair and Jude noticed him as Tommy. She suddenly felt relieved.

John turned to face Tom but he was still dangerously close to Jude. "How about I hold her down for you and you hold her down for me. That's what me and Cody would do. You never seemed to mind back in your days. We had your back and you walked out, we're still here for you. Allow me to prove it to you." John said the last part gesturing to Jude.

Tommy just punched John in the face and John struggled to get up. Tommy looked at Jude and told her to run. Jude bent down, picked up her shirt and looked at Tommy. "Go!" he yelled as John started to run toward him. The building was all around dark. She knew she didn't want to talk to him but she had to if she wanted to save Tommy. Jude ran back to the beach house and saw Cody sitting at the bar in the kitchen with his head in his hands. Jude slapped his across the face, then grabbed his arm and led him to where Tommy was. "Jude, Jude!" he tried to get her attention but she refused to look at him.

Finally they were in front of the building, Jude turned to look at Cody, for the first time. "Tommy is in there fighting John for me and I need you to go help him." Worry washed over Cody's face and he ran inside the building. Just as Cody went through the double doors he walked into Tommy who had a bloody lip and his arms were red, as was his face. He was bent over and holding his stomach. Cody tried to help him but Tommy wouldn't go near Cody. Jude put a hand over her mouth as she gasped. Tommy looked up and locked eyes with Jude. She ran over and put her arms around his neck. At first he winced but he leaned into her embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered. He just nodded. When they finally pulled apart Tommy kept a hand around Jude's waist but looked at Cody. "I refrained from killing him but he is done up pretty bad; since he is so important to you, you might want to get him to the hospital." Cody looked at the pair with sorrowful eyes. Then he looked at Jude alone.

"Jude, I am so sorry. Please forgive me and know that I am never talking to him again. I want to kill myself to know that I put you in any danger at all." Cody was pleading.

Jude looked up at Tommy, she could never forgive Cody; but if Tommy did something like that, not that he ever would but on the off chance, Jude would forgive him. That told her something. She looked down at Cody now.

"I can never forgive you. I am so sorry but I can't." Jude pulled away from Tommy and started to run again but Tommy grabbed her arm. She stopped moving but didn't turn around. Tommy knew she needed and explanation. He walked to catch up with her and he led her to the boardwalk. After awhile of silence they sat on a bench and Tommy didn't look at Jude. She felt his gaze but didn't look back, she did speak thought.

"You know, I know you would never put me in danger but if you ever did, I would be able to forgive. And you hurt me, Cody was great; so why can't I forgive him but I can forgive you?" She looked at him when she didn't feel his gaze on her anymore.

"I don't know Jude, I really don't."

There was silence again, it wasn't comfortable but it wasn't awkward either. Finally Tommy spoke.

"When we were younger I got involved with the wrong people. John was starting up a gang and I helped him. I realized it was stupid and after a lot of physical and verbal fighting I walked. The persuaded Cody to take my place and him and John got close. Cody was his right hand man. They did things that neither of them was proud of, some things they were proud of though. Most of the things that made them proud were with girls, they used to "share" (he used air quotes). I was disgusted and stopped call him my brother. While I was in Boyz Attack! He e-mailed telling me he walked. I was so proud of him and we started talking again. Then when I saw the chain hanging from our jeans I knew he was lying. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you but I thought that he cared enough about you to keep you safe. He told me he loved you and I thought that everyone who cared about you would want to keep you from danger just like I did."

Jude nodded along, taking in all of this. Then she looked over at Tom and he looked back. She kissed him (friendly) on the lips. "Thanks, for everything Quincy." Now that she knew his real name didn't matter, his was still Tommy Quincy to her. He just looked deep into her eyes, and then he crashed his lips down onto hers. She accepted his tongue into her mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. The both let a moan escape their mouths. Tommy reluctantly pulled away. "I love you." He said. She smiled widely, "I love you too." She kissed him again and he accepted, but broke it off again. "You really need to stop doing that." She said breathlessly resting her forehead on his. "I want to be with you, really." He said. She smiled even wider if it was possible. She leaned in and kissed him again, this time he didn't pull back. He never would again

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay so since it's a one shot this is it everyone! I hope you liked it. I wanted to end it with some good old TJ moments but it just doesn't seem like enough you know? Anyway. Instant star is the best show every! Yay Tommy and Jude! I love Tim Rozon so much; I love him and all his hotness!


End file.
